


Leaving Forever

by Starboi



Series: Reunited [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buttercup Poisoning, Dark, Dark fic, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Sad Ending, Scott is a Bad Friend, Seriosly its sad, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wolfsbane Poisoning, intentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person can only take so much pain before it consumes them. Stiles is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Forever

_ Saturday _

 

The past few weeks have caused Stiles to far exceed his mental and emotional tolerance. He just can’t handle it any more. It was over.  _ Everything _ was over. Stiles’ dad died mere minutes after arriving in the ICU, the paramedics unable to stop the flow of blood, his wounds to severe and numerous. Scott ended their thirteen year long friendship in less than five minutes simply due to an act of self defense. Thirteen years of memorable experiences, both good and bad, thrown away like it didn’t mean anything at all. Scott didn’t even have the decency to look him in the eye. He had no one, an orphan, stricken by guilt, grief, loss, and betrayal. Losing Scott hurt far worse than losing his mother...and this time he had no one to help him deal with the grief and misery which was tripled by the loss of his father. He can’t take it anymore, he can’t take the pain of grief and loss. Its too much, too heavy to bear anymore. Good thing he won’t have to deal with it much longer. 

 

_ Monday-12:03 PM _

  
Stiles sat in the middle of the lacrosse field staring at nothing. it was time. Time to end it all. Stiles opened the small glass tube he was carrying and dumped the contents into his hand. He tore off one quarter inch of the root and put it back in the test to prove it was a suicide. He then put the remaining inch and a half of the toxic root into his mouth, chew it, and swallowed it. He could feel the effects of the toxic roots taking hold. It should be over in a few hours.  _ ‘See you in hell Scott’   _ was his last thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So...its sad, I know, I wrote it. Did anyone cry? I know its short but how good is it?


End file.
